


Do You Concur?

by blerdxlines



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dubious Consent, F/M, Gifted Hands, Medical Examination, Medical Kink, Medical Professionals, Multi, POV First Person, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 18:52:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19011787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blerdxlines/pseuds/blerdxlines
Summary: The reader pays a visit to her primary OBGYN, Dr. Banner, to discuss some pain she's experiencing during orgasm and the results of her exam are surprisingly pleasing.





	Do You Concur?

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction describes sexual events involving consent that is sometimes not very clear, so to be safe, I have tagged it at dubious consent.
> 
> L/N = Last name

This thin paper gown left you feeling a bit cold and overexposed for your liking.

You heard what sounded like people talking outside your room followed by a short knock, and somebody stepped in.

"Are you well?" His voice brought a tightness to your chest.

"Yes, Dr. Banner."

He pulled open the privacy curtain and the strong scent of either his cologne, aftershave, hair gel, or a fragrant blend of all three wafted across your face.

He smiled gently, his pearly whites threatening the vibrance of that of his lab coat.

"How are you feeling today?"

"Fine." You replied, a bit too briskly.

"Oh, just fine? Well, maybe I can do something about that."

_I hope you can do a couple things with those gifted hands._

He took a seat in a rolling stool beside a computer desk and promptly began typing into a file that appeared to be about you.

"So I understand you've been experiencing some pain in your pelvis?"

"Yes, Dr. Banner."

"Can you describe this pain?"

"Well, it's sorta like a sharp poking feeling at the opening of my vagina. It's less pain and more of a discomfort."

"Hmm, okay, so this discomfort you're experiencing, is this something you experience consistently, is it only when you sit?"

"Um..." You paused, dropping your shoulders as you examined the floor.

"I only feel it after I uh-- reaching orgasm."

His fervent typing paused, which alarmed you, however his eyes never left the screen.

"Are you currently sexually active?"

You squirmed, "Um, what do you mean by sexually active?"

He crossed his knees and scooted closer to you, his undivided attention so powerful, it made your stomach ache.

"By sexually active, I mean, have you, in the past 4 weeks, participated in any sexual activities that may include clitoral stimulation or vaginal insertion?"

"Oh, yes."

"Thank you." He nodded quietly, and scooted back to begin typing at his computer again.

"Please, excuse me, I'm just taking down some notes. I'll only be a moment, then we can continue moving forward with your exam."

Your heart's upper chamber must've heard that because it skipped an entire beat.

_An exam? I didn't think I'd need an exam. I thought I'd just stick a swab up my concha and go._

His clipboard rested comfortably in his lap as he turned and approached you again, this time, his posturing a bit more intimate.

"Would you mind if I did a brief examination? This would involve a visual exam of your vulva, clitoris, and labia, and an internal exam where I'd insert my fingers into your vagina and check for any abnormalities."

You hadn't even been fully listening. You'd gotten lost tracing the grey streaks that decorated his hairline and panicked a bit.

Also, Dr. Banner does this thing where he uses his hands a lot when he speaks, and unknowingly has been 👉👌-ing this entire time.

"Abnor...malities?"

"Yes, so any unexpected lumps, foreign objects, things of that nature."

You fiddled with your gown for a moment, a bit unsure.

"I can assure you, I've done exams like this a countless number of times and you're in good health, you haven't had any children, and you seem fairly responsible, so I can't foresee running into any issues."

He smiled, and for the betterment of your vagina, you decided to say yes.

"Great. A nurse will be back in to escort you to your exam room where you'll be instructed to sit back with your legs in stirrups. Are you comfortable with that?"

"Yes, Dr. Banner."

The next room you were escorted to was much smaller and a lot more intimate. The lights were dim and your stirrups were cold, but the room felt air tight and warm.

You couldn't hear anyone from inside so when Dr. Banner knocked, you were a bit startled before answering.

"Come in."

He still had that gentle smile on his face as he entered.

"Thanks for being patient. Give me a second to get prepped and we can begin."

You nodded, trying to slow your heartbeat as you heard the sink run shortly before the snap of his latex gloves.

He took a seat in front of you, a clear unlabeled bottle in hand.

"Alright, first I'll begin with the external exam. Please let me know if you experience any discomfort."

You nodded, your cheeks, ears, and face growing 20% warmer.

The sight of Dr. Banner between your open legs was simply too much for you to handle. You took to laying back against the reclined chair and looking away.

"Feeling okay? I'm just going to adjust these stirrups a bit. Let me know if you experience any discomfort." He asked, hidden behind your gown.

"Yes, Dr. Banner."

Your legs were promptly stretched wide, just enough that you could feel a cool breeze on your spread labia.

He took a seat in front of you and began to fill the silence with small talk.

"So, how were the holidays?"

"Um, pretty good, I got a pillow from my great aunt."

"Hey, that's pretty practical. You know what I got? All my coworkers chipped in and got me a home gym set."

"Wow. That's, super generous."

"I know huh? I love it so much, but you know, I wonder if maybe they just secretly wanted me to lose a few pounds."

Not fond of fat jokes, you gave your most sarcastic, robotic laugh and he chuckled.

His warm breath tickled your thighs and you couldn't help it, the image of Dr. Banner's mouth so close to your pussy made you feel--

Your clit throbbed.

You felt it.

It definitely throbbed.

_Fuck me._

_Maybe he wasn't watching?_

All of these ideas ran through your head before he cleared his throat, shocking you back into reality.

He stood up and somehow seeing him once again rekindled the inferno of blood rushing in your face.

"Alright. Everything looks great. Now all that's left is the internal exam. Is there anything you need from me?"

_Please choke me until I fall unconscious._

"No. Thank you Dr. Banner."

"Great, then let's jump right into it. I'm going to be applying some water based lube to your vagina, it may be a bit cold, but it'll warm up shortly after contact."

He looked down and you heard what sounded like a bottle cap opening, followed by the squirt of a healthy dose of lubricant.

"I'm going to apply it to your vagina now."

As his fingers made contact you were alarmed by the sudden sliminess of the lube as well as the warmth of his fingers bleeding through his gloves.

You bit your lips, staring up at the ceiling, trying desperately to avoid eye contact.

"Ok. I'm going to insert my finger now. Let me know if you experience any discomfort."

You nodded, gripping the edges of your seat, concentrating on regulating your breath as his wet, thick finger slowly slipped in.

You abandoned your prior plans and held your breath as you felt his knuckle brush against you and his finger begin to explore inside your hole.

He glanced down at you for a moment and his mere gaze made your skin tingle.

"Are you experiencing any discomfort?"

You shook your head, fervently.

"Good. Do any of the movements I'm making with my fingers replicate the discomfort you mentioned before?"

His finger dipped in as deep as possible, hooking up and pressing right against your G-spot.

You finally exhaled, as your skin began to buzz with a familiar warmness of your impending orgasm.

"N-no." You moaned, breathily.

"Hmm." He muttered, he shifted his hand and now his knuckle brushed against your clit as he stirred inside you.

You flinched, unable to control your labored breath now as you whimpered.

"D-doctor I'm starting to--"

"-- I apologize, it'll be just a bit longer I believe I may have felt something."

Every time his glove grazed your clit you throbbed uncontrollably, your walls beginning to constrict around him.

He slowly pulled his finger out, having mercy on you, before you heard the cap of the bottle pop open and shut.

"I need to apply more lube. It should only take a second. Please mind the coldness."

This time his two fingers slid into you with a wet, sticky squelch, his thumb smearing your clit with lube.

You whined unbridled, your nails piercing the cushion seat as your hips snapped.

"Please, try to remain composed for the duration of the exam, Miss L/N. It'll be overly very shortly."

"Mmm-s-sorry Doctor."

His two fingers ground against your G-spot, his thumb rubbing tiny, incidental circles on your clit.

"Miss L/N, you're grinding into my hand."

You panted, your feet trembling in your stirrups.

"I'm --D-doctor B-anner." You pleaded, holding his gentle, searing gaze before you threw your head back, the dim lights of the ceiling blinding you as you came.

Dr. Banner waited patiently as your walls thrashed around his fingers before slowly relaxing.

You gazed dazedly at the dim fluorescent lights, before your eyes came to focus on Dr. Banner who had removed his gloves and now stood beside you.

"Did you feel any pain at all during this exam?"

"No, Dr. Banner." Your voice a bashful whisper.

"Did you experience any discomfort as you achieved orgasm?"

"No, Dr. Banner."

"How do you feel as of now?"

You blinked, a sarcastic tone in your voice. "Empty."

He showed a restrained smile, chuckling a bit as he adjusted his glasses.

There was a quick, jaunty knock at the door and in stepped a man in scrubs, a procedure mask, and a surgeon's cap on.

"Hello, hello, hello." He sang, giving you a short wave, before scribbling on his clipboard.

As if Dr. Banner knew this man, for the first time, he broke into informalities.

"What's with the get up?"

The man paused, cocking his head at Dr. Banner, before ultimately choosing not to respond his comment.

"Bruce. Have you given your lovely patient a proper diagnosis?"

Dr. Banner came around to stand at the end of your chair, the other man joined him before speaking.

"Unfortunately I wasn't able to determine the source of your discomfort, Miss L/N, so I decided to ask a colleague for a second opinion. I believe you may have heard of him? His name is Dr. Stark. He runs this practice."

"Greetings, Miss L/N. I presume your exam went well?" He glanced knowingly at Dr. Banner before his crows feet scrunched up into his smile.

You nodded before Dr. Stark turned toward Dr. Banner.

"Dr. Banner, I suggest that we do some further examinations to ensure that your patient is no longer experiencing any pain or discomfort during orgasm. I recommend 30 minutes of heavy oral stimulus. Do you concur, Doctor?"

Dr. Banner faced toward you and for the first time, his demeanor shifted from one of utmost professionalism to one of lascivious mischief.

"Yes, I concur."

**Author's Note:**

> Should I do a chapter 2? I'm a cliffhanger junkie and have a habit of only writing single chapter fics.


End file.
